


Once to Baker Street

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Season 1 :  How WE KNOW it really was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> The Church of England will probably say "Bit not good."
> 
> * Melody: Once in David's Royal City
> 
> ** keister = bum

Once to Ba-ker Street in London city,  
Came a man whose name was Jawwnn.  
Not a man that you would say was pretty,  
But to Watson, Sherlock Holmes was drawn.  
He put down his riding crop,  
Offered John his flat by Speedy's Shop.

 

Solving crimes and chasing down back alleys,  
With His John, our Sherlock wasn't bored.  
Not put off by Anderson or Sally,   
Or a crazy man with slashing sword.  
When John shot the cabbie dead,  
Sherlock said, "John take me to bed."

 

Mrs.Hudson found them in the nude there,  
Mycroft frowned and stood with rigid spine.  
Our Boys smiled and put their you know whats where  
It's been said the sun will never shine.  
"Since those two can't learn to knock,"  
Sherlock said, "John we'd best buy a lock."

 

Valentines, the Queens Birthday or Easter,  
They had sex in every single way.  
Making use of hands and mouths and keisters,  
And the best was saved for Christmas Day.  
They made merry 'Lock and Doc,  
Each with matching stockings for their cocks !

**Author's Note:**

> To DaisyFairy, crazycatt71, and ChrisCalledMeSweetie who have reportedly choked, wheezed and snorted under the influence of my nonsense. 
> 
> To always know fine women such as you, this is "My Grown-Up Christmas List."


End file.
